


a dreamer awake // hermione mental-institute au

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adult Hermione Granger, Alternate Universe - Mental Institution, Eventual Smut, F/F, Femslash, Freudian Elements, Hermione Granger-centric, Mental Institutions, Multi, Reader-Insert, Slow Build, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:07:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25398157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This sort of thing is a little beneath your payroll but the money's particularly good. You have one last chance at cracking your clients' daughter and her tragic ailment before everyone gives up on her. What do this dreamer's dreams even mean? What is magic to her? Why isn't she the star of her own delusion?A Hermione Granger AU that plays with some traditional tropes and tries to tweak them a bit. Lots of femslash, some tasty bits eventually and also some more twists and turns than you might necessarily anticipate.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Luna Lovegood
Kudos: 3





	a dreamer awake // hermione mental-institute au

****

There's a problem. 

\\\ silence and stillness you are floating in a cosmic soup of nothing it tastes like alphabet soup and you are the letters H and G. you open your eyes to go alphabet hunting in these murky waters like they are sperm whales and you are some self styled ahab of the depths. there's no problem. 

****

Trust me. There is. There is a problem. 

\\\ oh yeah? oh yeah, is that so? then you can tell me what the problem is then, can't you? you can tell me all about the fucking problem like you're the radio buzzing in the car as we go alphabet hunting in the wild rainforests: this is a safari. this is a stick-up, put your hands up. 

****

Stop deflecting, Hermione. You need to know. 

\\\ cunt 

****

You need to fucking know. 

\\\ okay, what is it? what's the problem? 

****

The problem is that you have finished the story. And you've written yourself a happy ending. 

\\\ it was good? 

It was good. 

\\\ it was orgasmically good, crookshanks! tie a bow knotted at the top and I'm not a terrible kisser. 

You are a mediocre kisser. 

\\\ it was the best he's ever gotten. 

You've only kissed yourself. 

\\\ well that depends, doesn't it? 

Depends on what? 

\\\ depends on if we find these alphabets or not! if we can't find them, how will we start again? 

You're sure you want to start again? 

\\\ of course I'm sure, crookshanks! we do better each time, don't we? 

If you say so. But there's something brewing in the air. 

\\\ there's something brewing in the air? they did ask me for a urine sample yesterday. 

They asked you for a urine sample yesterday. And you were just revisiting things in the murk, weren't you? Just rooting around in your own vomit for something to remind you that you're really you, weren't you? Parvenu bitch. 

\\\ I was not! I just wanted to know how I performed under pressure. 

That's what you call... whatever happened with her? 

\\\ She kissed me and I couldn't stop her. 

That's why it belongs to the vomit pile instead of the story. Because you're saying now that she raped you. 

\\\ listen, that's a very strong word. it's just, it was so complicated, wasn't it? 

****

Shh! Something's coming. 

\\\ a dementor! 

****

A dementor. Sucking from your lips like she sucked from your lips. It was all the same wasn't it? 

\\\ it was... it wasn't the same, I don't know how saying something like that is useful. 

You do know that this is the only perspective from where you're going to be able to see that what you're basically doing is accusing yourself of having molested yourself. 

\\\ please stop using those words. 

Or did you suck on her lips? What else did you imagine? Claw marks down her back? Did you rough her up nice and well? Did the two of you spring out of the restricted section with your shirts buttoned the wrong way and your hair askew? 

\\\ now you're making it sound romantic. 

For someone with nothing to hide, you do make a fuckload of restricted areas, secret rooms, common rooms with passwords, magic train nobody can see that takes you to a magic castle that nobody can see so you fuck people you don't want anybody to see and- 

\\\ that's not how it happened! 

Sorry, it's _complicated_ , right?

\\\ crookshanks, when do you think the next cycle is about to begin? 

Maybe it already has, in some other part of your mind. They say its like a supercomputer, your brain. Synapses, neurons, electricity flowing through you, so many thoughts, so many motor functions you aren't even aware of. Like the motor functions for lying in a puddle of your own piss saying made up words till _they_ have to come get you. 

\\\ you lie and you obscure everything! you always do this! 

You have ten days, by my reckoning. Ten days to get your shit together. Get out of the puddle. Maybe find some different alphabets out of the soup or whatever the fuck it is you call it. I never want to fucking see you again.


End file.
